Page:Creddie/Quotes
Creddie Quotes ---- Freddie: to Carly I am over it. Seriously! I'm in love with you, you just want to be friends, and I'm totally cool living with that constant pain! (iPilot) ---- Carly: about Gibby Aww, poor kid. It must be awful to love someone who doesn't love you back. Freddie: at Carly sadly. '' '''Carly:' Sorry. (iWin a Date) ---- Carly: You know, everyone in school is saying you're a hero. Freddie: 'That's dumb. '''Carly: '''You are. '''Freddie: '''I'm not a hero. '''Carly: '''You almost got killed saving my life. That makes you a hero. '''Freddie: '''I don't feel like a hero. '''Carly: '''Well, you are one... To me... ''sweet piano tune plays, Carly sits on Freddie's bed, looks at him sweetly, and leans down to kiss him for the first time (iSaved Your Life) ---- '''Freddie a good-looking guy You're a male model? Good-Looking Guy: Well, I was, but I quit modeling 'cause now I'm a lead singer in this really cool band, and we-- Freddie: Carly would hate you. Good-Looking Guy: But, no... Freddie: annoyed Get out of here! (iSpeed Date) ---- Freddie: I fixed the screen so it swings out 18% faster now. Carly: amused, giggles Okay, you've gotta get a girlfriend. Freddie: I know... brightens up and gives her a flirty look Uh-- Carly: smiles No. Freddie: sadly Yeah. (iRocked The Vote) ---- walks to Freddie's apartment and knocks on the door. He comes out with a flirty look on his face Freddie: Hey. Carly: Hi. I gotta tell you something. Freddie: You're gonna tell me that there was no bad luck? That Sam did all that stuff to me? Carly: surprised How'd you know? Freddie: Well, I didn't know when it was my pink shorts and my laptop, but I saw her loosening the bolts on my bike. Carly: But I thought your bike fell apart while you were riding it. Freddie: Nope, I just pretended on that one. Carly: So you're not gonna try to get her back? Freddie: a naughty, flirty look in his eye You mean, do something devious, like sending a fake text message that looked like it came from Gary Wolf, telling her to meet him at the Crown Ridge Mall? Carly: and gives him cute smile I didn't know you could be so bad. Freddie: at her invitingly, seeming to wait for her to go on Carly: sweetly Goodnight. goes inside her apartment. Freddie seems about to say something, but he loses his nerve and utters something between a gulp and a sigh, then goes back in his apartment. He looks longingly over his shoulder before he closes the door (iStage an Intervention) ---- looking for Bigfoot Freddie: See anything? Carly: Just trees... and some bushes... and... chuckles two squirrels wrestling. Freddie: Carly? Carly: Hmm? Freddie: They're not wrestling. Carly: a closer look; embarrassed Oh... down binoculars and watches him while he looks out of his, smiling at him flirtily (iBelieve in Bigfoot) ---- is hanging off the ledge of the window-washer platform Freddie: very scared, reaching out with his arms as if to save her Carly!!! Don't let go!! Carly: Ok, but can you guys give me any other advice?! (iQuit iCarly) ---- Freddie, while arguing with Sam Carly: None of this is your fault. Just because Sam and I are splitting up doesn't mean I love you any less. (iQuit iCarly) ---- the Shelby Marx fight on TV Freddie: '''"Ok, how do I make that girl my future wife?" '''Carly: jealous and sad "I thought you wanted me to be your future wife?" (iFight Shelby Marx) ---- Freddie: the comments on SplashFace That Carly chick is out of her mind. Bring on the fight. Shelby would destroy that twig. Sam: '''Twig? '''Carly: I'm not a twig! And I'm getting curvier every day! Freddie: and looks at her flirtily and suggestively I know. Carly: amused Eyes up, dude. (iFight Shelby Marx) ---- Carly: at Freddie's chest with flirty, pleased smile Why does your chest look all thick? Freddie: self-concious Uhh... I've been working out. a thought, decides to impress Carly You know just, pushups...his biceps, then in deeper voice... milk. walks over and rips open his shirt, revealing his bullet-proof vest Carly: surprised That's... quite a sports bra. (iSam's Mom) ---- Freddie: Now, I'm going to show you the latest piece of technological equipment that's going to blow you guys away. Carly: What is it? Sam: You buy yourself a robot girlfriend? Freddie: I don't need a robot girlfriend. Because in 20 years, I guarantee you, I will be Carly's second husband. Carly: What happened to my first husband? Freddie:naughty look Nothing you can prove. (iSpy a Mean Teacher) ---- in Mrs. Briggs' closet Freddie: gets flirty look and scoots very close behind Carly You know, this might no be so bad. Just you and me...alone.. Carly: Okay, we're in a serious situation here, this is no time to bust a move! Freddie: sad Right, sorry. (iSpy a Mean Teacher) ---- Carly: 'Did you and Sam kiss?! ''runs to try to escape but Carly tackles him to the ground and pins him '''Carly: TELL ME!! Freddie: NO! reverses the pin and pins Carly to the ground Carly: surprised WHOA, when did you get so strong? Freddie: proud of himself SAME TIME THE VOICE GOT LOWER! (iThink They Kissed) ---- Carly pinned him down Freddie: his arms and looks at her flirtily Oh, and for the record, the only reason you were able to do that is because I wasn't ready. Carly: Are you ready now? Freddie: scoffs Yeah... Why? You-. tackles him and pins him down easily Freddie: groans Could you please don't tell anyone about this? Carly looks down at him contentedly. (iPromise Not to Tell) ---- and Freddie sit close on her couch and listen to her stereo as a romantic song plays Freddie: I like this song. his arm around Carly and giving her flirty smile Pretty romantic, huh? You feeling the mood? toilet flushes in the background Carly:'' says sarcastically Yeah, I'm feeling the mood. (iDon't Want to Fight) ---- '''Sam': Uh, she interrupted me! Yank her ponytail! Freddie: Nah, I'm gonna allow it. Sam: Why? Freddie: Because I LOVE her! (iDon't Want to Fight) ---- Freddie: But if Sam won't even admit that she likes him, how are we gonna get 'em to-- Carly: You've seen the Animal Channel! The... the horses. shakes head. Carly sighs and pulls him to her locker Carly: When they want two horses to...y'know...date.... nods They put them in the same barn together, and then they, like...turn the barn lights down... nods again, suggestively, with a flirty grin shakes Freddie, laughing Carly: Oh, you know what I'm talking about. Why are you making me ''say it? '''Freddie:' So, we get Sam and Brad—take 'em to a barn? Carly: Stop it! This is important! (iOMG) ---- and Freddie are left alone Freddie: And then there were two. Carly: relieved Yes, just us. Thank God. Freddie: flirty look and stands up, looking at her invitingly Don't you think we deserve one dance with someone we don't want to kill? Carly: happily without hesitation and gets up Absolutely. Freddie: confident Hey, T-Bo, turn up the music. smile at each other, and Carly puts her arms around his neck, and they start dancing, with happy, sweet looks on their faces. Carly rests her head on his shoulder, and they hold each other close and close their eyes (iSpeed Date) ---- Carly: waking up Sam Aww... Look at Freddie. Sam: What about him. Carly: Boys just look so cute when they are asleep. (iStill Psycho) ---- Freddie: Is it too late for you to love me? Carly: What? Freddie: Nothing Carly: Did you just say- Freddie: No! (iOpen a Restaurant)